thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150410215907/@comment-24481972-20150413052307
The sounds of my own chains clinking wake me up. They chained me to the back wall of this room. They removed my clothing except my underwear (so I can at least keep some of my dignity) before they got me up here though. The lighting from the single lightbulb now shines a faint red thanks to the blood splatter. They also hooked up a couple of wires to me that are also connected to the wall. It releases a small flow of electricity that's enough to keep my powers nullified. There's a girl named Veronica. She came in here after my fingers were finished getting smashed. She patched them up and gave me braces or something for them. I take a look around to see if there's anything around here that can help me at all, but there's literally nothing. Then I hear it. H--lo? C-n y-- hear m-? S-ra? ''I hear or feel Paige buzzing in my head. ''Yeah, I can hear you. How did you find me? ''I ask. ''Oh, thank God! Um, I don't exactly know. I just sorta... felt you, y'know? ''She replies. ''Anyway, where are you? I was hoping you could answer that for me. ''I tell her. ''Oh.... ''She responds. ''Is everyone okay? ''I ask her. ''Yeah. Yeah, we're all fine. She says. Thank goodness. Then I see the two men again as they enter the room. I focus on actually noticing more about them other than their clothes. The man in the suit looks like he's in his mid thirties or so. He appears as if he's trying to make a proffesional impression or something. His brown hair is slicked back letting his peircing blue eyes show fully. The second man looks around early twenties. I don't think he's a mutant but his long black hair partially shields his eyes, making it impossible to tell from my point of view. Paige, I'm going to have to let you go, alright? It may be dangerous if they can somehow tell I'm talking to you. ''I tell her. ''Wait, who? Who has you? '' ''Quantum. Anthony knows pretty much all about them. That's all I can say. Give us three more days, okay? Then I'll someh- ''I... I think I hung up. All I did was think it and the conversation was over. Okay then. The twenties man comes in front of me and unchains me only to put a pair of handcuffs on me and use them to hang me on a hook in the middle of the room behind the lightbulb. "Now, Mr. Peterson, are you going to tell us where your ''batcave is today?" The proffesional man asks. I answer him by spitting in his face. He takes out a handkerchief and wipes it off while faking a smile. "You're strong, I'll give you that. But how strong are you really?" With that, he leaves the room. He was distracting me. I finally see that the second man put on a pair of UFC gloves with metal plates covering the knuckles. "I think I'm staring to enjoy this." He tells me right before I officially become his new punching bag. He starts around my ribs but occasionally deals me punches to my face, leaving me in excruciating pain. Everytime his fist meets my body it leads into me making a certain grunting sound like I'm trying to keep in my screams by biting my teeth together. It's not until he brakes a couple of my ribs and makes me covered un blood an bruises he decides to knock me out with a hard punch to my head.